D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E
by Itachi anime
Summary: Please don't let them look though the curtains...
1. Chapter 1

Itachi – This is going to be a VERY short drabblet story, so to all my followers, please don't worry, I will be updating soon. This story was based off a song my friend introduced me to, so…here it is.

…

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens,_

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

_Don't let them see what goes on in the kitchen._

Chapter 1 – Act 1

"Honestly Kagome, I don't get why you always wanna hang at my place," A ruby eyed teen let herself fall onto a hard sprigged mattress that donned the ugly, dim-lit apartment, waving away a careless fly with little to no worries of the display that hideously gleamed – blindly was it ignored as another girl let herself in, "I mean really, your house is huge! Invite meh over for once!"

Unknowingly did the ruby-eyed one stab the other who smiled quietly, sitting down at the base of the rugged stained floors.

She loved it there at Kagura's apartment.

The old, musty smell, the chipping white walls, the full dumpster by the broken window – it was marvelous and she loved it too much to explain. Though, she didn't tell her friend with the big ruby eyes, she wouldn't want anything more than to stay…or even to trade with her.

"Well then, why don't we trade houses then?" The seriousness taken as a joke.

"Pffft! HA!" The friend was Kagura, and Kagura laughed brightly.

She missed Kagome's disappointment, her sadness that the small space clouded with dust couldn't be her own…The lights flickered, Kagome loved it when they did that.

"Damn…you don't know how much I'd like that…" Kagura spoke on and on about her dreams of moving away from the place that Kagome came to see as her safe heaven.

…Then it was late.

It was late which meant it was time to go home.

It was late. Time to go home. To the house.

To her perfect family that waited for her to join their happy play that went on and on and on and on and on and on. Forever.

…

Here was the house that was her home. A beautiful house. Painted over neatly, a garden taken care of nicely, a smooth, rock walkway leading to the wooden doors of her plastic life with her perfect family.

Her mother filled with jewels.

Her father a handsome man.

Her brother always focused.

And herself.

Yes. They were a perfect family, but Kagome frowned. Simply because she didn't like it there.

She hated it. Opening the doors, Kagome felt sick – the clean air, thick with a new coat of red and white, so new and prestigious was the furniture and the marble floors.

She hated it. Stepping inside and into the happy house.

She disliked it so very much.

She disliked her perfect family that waited for her to join their happy play that went on and on and on and on and on and on. Forever…and ever…and ever.

…

_I see things that nobody else see's._

Chapter 1 – Act 1

TBC

Itachi – I just really need something to calm my writers block, and this came up. I like it so far! So? How did I do? Tell me in a nice **review.**

_(Song: Dollhouse : Melanie Martinez) _


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi – I like the response so far! So, I'll continue, here's chapter2!

…

_Uh-Oh. She's coming to the attic – plastic,_

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

…_Go back to being plastic._

Chapter 2 – Act 2

The father was a distinguished man. He tied his collar tie tight, ironed his white shirts crisp. He was a proper man with a proper life and a proper house and a proper job.

_Buzz…Buzz_

A message rung on his proper phone, and the silver haired man smiled kindly, "Yeah?" He liked the seductive voice on the other end, the proper man purred. He undid his tie, "Hm…hm, I'm liking the sounds of that, Kikyo, meet at the same place." This was Touga, the father.

Kagome stood at the door.

"Hm..?" He gave a glance, "It's a sales partner from work sweetie, go tell your brother your home."

…

The brother was a beautiful man. He was focused and diligent.

Always focused and diligent.

Always in his room that reeked of strange smells.

His dirty, clean, tidy, room littered with the smells of fresh laundry and burnt ideals. His long black glossy hair was always washed with many, many soaps. He wore fluttery light perfumes. Many, many perfumes. He always cleaned his room to rid of the evidence. This was Naraku, the elder brother.

"Hahhh…" Stuck between fingers was a wrapped brown stick. It burned with its stench – incense, a light color of grey escaped the tube. It flew and died in the thick, perfect air.

Eye's of his were tinted heavily red.

A used syringe fell to his royal feet.

Kagome stood at the door.

"Oh…it's…it's Kagomeee," He was perched too high. Kagome left to find her mother.

…

The mother was a pretty, pampered woman.

Her mother loved her diamonds. Her mother loved her rubies, sapphires and opals. Her mother always smiled brightly, for she was spoiled and she was happy.

Cowering alone by the empty bottles was the woman with the lengthily hair donned by a princess. This was Izayoi. She was very much loved by her husband; she knew he left at night simply to meet with his partners from work.

She was a delusional woman.

So she sat alone when others had their back's turned.

"Oh, your home…" Her smile was so bright, "Welcome back, Kagome."

Her smile was so plastic.

…

From real to fake did the family of Kagome turn their heads. But everybody loved them.

They were so perfect.

They were so neat.

They were so nice.

Almost like a play did the stage set itself as the family sat for the dinner prepared by a peppy mother dressed in lavishness. All infidelities of the husband forgotten.

The father too was smiling, giving thanks to his pretty, pretty wife. Giving her a kiss, than checking his phone for a message from his 'work friend.'

The brother's scent had changed. No longer did his eye's hold a red hue as before, he smiled like the focused young man he was. Always focused. A beautiful man who now scented of perfumes.

Everyone had on their doll faces. They looked so perfect.

"So," They asked to Kagome, "How was your day?"  
>"How was your day?"<p>

"How was your day?"

"How was your day?"

The food was getting stale.

…

_I see things that nobody else see's._

Chapter 2 – Act 2

TBC

Itachi – Okay! It's up late…ugggg! I tried with this chapter; it's honestly not the best. But, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter, so leave a **review** for me! (I love reviews!)

_(Song: Dollhouse : Melanie Martinez) _


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi – This is going to be a VERY short drabblet story, so to all my followers, please don't worry, I will be updating soon. This story was based off a song my friend introduced me to, so…here it is.

…

_Hey girl. Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls,_

**D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**

_We'll be a perfect family._

Chapter 3 – Act 3

The clear water sat perfectly in the clear glass cup. Kagome saw only brown, dirty water, swamped with particles of dust in a graying, broken plastic cup that leaked from the sides. She looked at the cup of water bought to her by her elder; Naraku, and wished so badly for it to be as ugly as Kagura's apartment that she'd come to adore. Naraku smiled brightly – his teeth shone a pearly white shade, his breath smelt of faint mints overlapped with the many perfumes he doused himself in. His long, raven locks were loved by all and glinted in the warm light of the dining room.

Kagome hated Naraku.

"Kagome, are you doing well?" She hated his outer disgustingness, because no one else saw his ugly interior like she did, "You came home late…again, is everything alright?"

No. No, nothing was alright with this family. Because they were so perfect, and pretty and amazing…so overdue, so stale…

"N-no, I'm okay," They all were like flumes of rotting flesh, clumped together by decaying bones and sticky broken muscle, "Just tired."

….

That night her door was knocked on during the depths of the nighttime. It was past 2 a.m and the knocks ratted louder and louder. The knob started to jingle. The horrid ratting and jagging of the door and the knob was sure to continue for some time. She was sure it was Naraku, waltzing the hallways once again, at this early hour, stained high on some type of new drug – his addiction seemed to get worse.

It wouldn't spread to Kagome though.

She'd dealt with this for years.

She'd lock the door and try hard to ignore him.

Naraku was a disese that she did not like…she hated Naraku. Yet, everyone outside loved him and his smells of beauty. Everyone liked him and his smells of cover-up.

The rattling gained fury and turned into banging – _**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**_

Over and over and over and over. The sound scared her and hurt her ears, Kagome hoped badly that he wouldn't get in like before. She didn't like to be near him and his smells of perfection – she'd gain whatever infection they had if he did manage to enter.

_**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**_

She didn't want to become them.

Not perfect.

_**BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.**_

Imperfect. And stained.

…The banging continued to get worse.

…

_I see things that nobody else see's._

Chapter 3 – Act 3

TBC

Itachi – Hello to all! I know it's been a little while, but here's chapter 3! Tell me how it was in a nice little **review!**


End file.
